


Circus arc

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Circus arc

Barney and Clints adventures in the circus and how they Clint came to learn archery and their broken relationship.


End file.
